


Poisoned

by FandomsMJ



Series: History No Longer Repeating [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doesn't take place in any particular timeline, Ganondorf is not evil, Gen, Link being distrustful of Ganondorf, Poisoning, Takes place in a timeline where Ganondorf is trying to break the cycle and be better, friendship between Zelda and Ganondorf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: When Ganondorf is poisoned, Link's loyalty to Zelda is pitted against his distrust of the Gerudo King.





	Poisoned

“He’s late,” Zelda remarked as she sat in the corner of the window bench, looking out over the courtyard. The comment only earned a quiet grumble from her companion. Ocean blue eyes turned away from the window to look over at Link, “It’s unusual for him to be late.”

He only offered a shrug in reply. There were several reasons their guest could be late; how could one hope to guess the exact one? Besides, he, quite frankly, didn’t care why. He wasn’t particularly fond of the Gerudo King for obvious reasons. He had no memories of his previous life, but in any life the Spirit of the Hero would recognize the one he’d fought and defeated several times over the centuries.

“I suppose you’re right,” Zelda sighed, turning her gaze back to the scenery outside the window as she rested her head against the glass, “Something could have come up. He was supposed to meet with my father after all, the meeting could have run late.”

At the mention of the meeting with the king, Link frowned. Perhaps his time would have been better spent in the throne room? No. Impa was with His Highness at the moment, Link had the utmost faith in her ability to protect the king.

Noting his expression in the faint reflection in the window, she once again turned her attention to the knight, “You still don’t trust him, do you?”

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. His stance on the matter was well known.

“You heard him Link, saw him even, he willingly gave himself up should we decide it not be worth the risk to leave him be. Hatred can burn for thousands of years but even its flames grow dull and tired. He wants to break the cycle.” Zelda turned so her back was to the window so she could give Link her full attention. She truly believed the Gerudo King’s words. Though, Link supposed it helped that Ganondorf had come to their aide when they had been swarmed by Leevers.

“Could be a ruse,” he finally spoke, “I trust your Wisdom, Zelda, but it is my duty to remain vigilant. I cannot lower my guard.”

Zelda sighed though a soft smile came to her face, “I know, Link.”

There was a knock at the door and the princess all but ran to answer it. Really, it would be smarter for the knight to answer, but she must have been sure it would be their guest. Upon opening the door, she let out a sharp gasp. Link moved forward, left hand in the process of reaching for his sword when Zelda stumbled back, awkwardly catching Ganondorf in her arms. The knight’s demeanor changed entirely as he opted not to draw his sword, instead moving to help her half carry/half drag Ganondorf over to the sofa.

The Gerudo King’s skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, heat radiation off his form. He groaned as he was gently laid down on the sofa, his face twisting into a grimace as he clutched his stomach.

“Get Impa,” Zelda ordered. The Sheikah Warrior, while no healer, was quite knowledgeable. If any could figure out what was ailing him it’d be her.

Though concerned about leaving her alone with the Wielder of the Triforce of Power, Link only gave a sharp nod and took off.

It didn’t take long to find Impa, as she had already been on her way to the study. She realized something was wrong before Link ever said a word. The Sheikah warrior, ever swift and silent, got ahead of him. Link didn’t mind so much, he had no reason to be faster than one honor bound to defend the Hylian Royal Family.

Returning to the study, he found Zelda kneeling beside the sofa, on hand resting on Ganondorf’s forearm. Turning to look at him and Impa she said, “He said he’s been poisoned.”

That earned a frown from Link. Even he knew the Gerudo were notoriously hard to poison. Many common poisons didn’t affect them at all. Which begged the question as to what poison had made the king so ill.

“Did he say what type?” Impa asked as she approached the sofa, piercing red eyes scanning the gerudo’s form for any indication as to the type of poison.

“The-quin…” It was so strange to hear the usually strong commanding voice so weak and strained.

“Thequin root… not an easy poison to obtain,” Impa noted.

“Is there an antidote?” Zelda asked.

“Yes. Shrons, a plant native to the Lost Woods, can be brewed into a tea to treat thequin poisoning. They are not easy to find however,” she answered.

“What am I looking for?” Link spoke up before Zelda could even ask. He was aware of two sets of eyes looking at him. Ocean blue full of gratitude, golden red full of surprise. Really though, there should be no shock. Doubtful as he was about Ganondorf’s true intentions, he wouldn’t simply stand by and do nothing. Zelda would never forgive him if he did.

“Shrons are a dark flower with petals that fold out and slightly down to mimic a mushroom. You will find it growing in deep shadows at the base of trees in the Lost Woods,” Impa explained. “You need to get at least five.”

He gave a sharp nod and turned to head out.

“Link,” Impa called to him before he could fully make it out of the door, “Hurry. He only has until sunset.”

Another nod and he was off. He needed to go to the stables to collect Epona before taking off for the Lost Woods.

 

An hour had passed, and Zelda hadn’t moved from her place beside the ill king. She’d taken to brushing her fingers through his red hair, doing whatever she could to offer comfort.

“This… this is my pun-punishm-ment… isn’t it…?” he rasped. Feverish eyes looked up at her as he spoke.

“Punishment for what?” she questioned softly.

“Try-trying to ev-evade destin-iny…” he answered. “We all… had a par-part to play… I didn’t… I didn’t want to pl-play mine…” He was born of Demises’s Hate. Destined to fight he who bore the Spirit of the Hero and she who had the Blood of the Goddess. Instead he wanted to break the cycle, focus on improving the lives of his people… and this was where it had led him.

“You don’t have to,” Zelda assured him, “You’ll be alright. Link will find the shrons.”

“He does-doesn’t trust… trust me…” he mumbled, shutting his eyes. He always noticed the knight’s disapproving looks, the tenseness of the young man’s shoulders whenever he was near… and he couldn’t blame him.

“He’ll come around in time, it just takes him awhile,” she answered. Oh, how naïve she could be at times. Link would never trust him, Ganondorf knew that.

“Can’t… can’t blame hi-him…” Golden red eyes opened again, looking up at her with a pain born of thousands of years. “I re-remem-remember every… everything my pre-previous… incar-incarnation put hi… him through…”

The memories still haunted him sometimes. Countless battle fields, countless defeats… Sometimes his opponent was a young man, sometimes only a young boy. Either way, the hero’s sapphire eyes were burned into his memory. Eyes glinting with determination and brimming with courage, and yet those eyes always held the shadow of memories that haunt the hero for the rest of his mortal life. Things he’d seen and done on his quest, things the previous Ganondorf had forced him to do.

Zelda was quiet for a long moment, a slight frown coming to her face. Was it a surprise to her that he remembered? Didn’t she and Link remember as well? Finally, she spoke, “You’ve chosen to be better though, to make different choices.”

“Ha-had to… for my pe-people…” He averted his gaze for a moment, as he realized all his work may have been for nothing. He’d wanted better for his people, and a true alliance with Hyrule was the way to achieve it he was certain. So, what would happen now if he should die? “What… what’ll become of the-them if I… if I die?” He looked to Zelda for answers. She knew her father, knew how Hyrule was run. If any would know, it would be her.

“You won’t die,” she answered swiftly. She certainly had a lot of faith in Link. Ganondorf however, did not.

“What’ll… hap-happen?” he questioned again, his eyes locking on to hers. He needed an answer. He could not rest until he had one.

“That will depend on who leads them next and what she decides,” Zelda answered at last. The hand running through his hair moved to clasp his hand, the Triforce of Wisdom glowing on the back of her hand as the Triforce of Power glowed on his, “Though I swear to you, Link and I will do everything we can to ensure your work isn’t un done. We will finish what you have started to the best of our ability.”

It was the oath of a princess, and an oath made on Triforce. He knew, come what may, she would die before she’d break the oath. “G-good…” he sighed in relief. He intended to close his eyes for only a moment, but darkness claimed him and his head lolled to the side as he fell into a deep sleep. Knowing Zelda and Link would do their best to aide his people, he was at peace with knowing he may never wake again.

 

Zelda sat on the edge of the sofa, pressing a damp cloth to Ganondorf’s forehead. His fever had spiked, and she knew he didn’t have much longer. His breathing was slow and labored, every time his chest fell, she feared it wouldn’t rise again.

Hearing the familiar clomp of boots, she turned her head to watch Link enter. In his arms were a bunch of shrons, a few more than the five Impa had requested. He was sporting a few cuts, and his tunic had a tear in the sleeve, but that didn’t seem to bother him at all. He passed the dark flowers to Impa before he crossed over to stand beside the sofa. His sapphire eyes held a silent question and Zelda sighed.

“His health has declined drastically,” she murmured, “he won’t last much longer.”

A warm, slightly callused hand was rested on her shoulder, an offer of silent comfort. He didn’t need to point out that Impa had the shrons now and was currently working on brewing the tea. Still, the princess couldn’t help but worry it was too late.

She was well aware of who Ganondorf had been in a previous life. She had vague memories from her predecessors of the harm he’d done to Hyrule, Link, and her. This was not the same Ganondorf however. He was as close to being his predecessor as she was to being hers. He shouldn’t be judged by the past.

She knew of the curse of course, the story of the Goddess Hylian, Her Chosen Hero, and Demise. She knew of the reincarnation, the Spirit of the Hero, and Demises’ Hatred… but she also knew Ganondorf knew and was consciously choosing to break the cycle. He deserved that chance. If only because she hoped the cycle could be broken.

And, in the time she had come to know the king, she had found she cared for him. He was gruff and blunt, but he was also sincere and only wanted what was best for his people – as all leaders should. It pained her to think he may die.

The sound of wooden legs scraping against the floor drew her attention away from the sick king to where Link had dragged a wooden chair away from the desk in order to bring it a little closer to the sofa. Zelda watched as the knight withdrew the necessary supplies from his pouch before he drew his sword and sat down to clean it properly. Of course, if they could do nothing but wait then he may as well do something productive.

Impa returned a few minutes later, a cup of warm tea in her hands. She handed the cup to Zelda before moving to prop up the king’s head. Ganondorf moaned softly as he was moved.

“You need to drink this,” the princess murmured softly to him as she held the cup to his lips.

It was slow going, but she and Impa managed to get him to drink the tea. With the antidote in his system, it would only be a matter of time before he recovered… if it wasn’t to late.

Handing the cup back to the Sheikah warrior, she asked, “When will we know?”

“Tomorrow,” Impa answered. “He will either fade away in the night, or he will awaken.”

She nodded in understanding as she readjusted the damp cloth. “This was a deliberate attack,” she murmured, “Someone wanted to kill him.”

“I am well aware,” Impa said, “Believe me, Your Highness, I intend to find out who. Until then, I suggest Link remain with you and His Highness.”

Link gave a nod in response. Zelda knew despite his doubts regarding Ganondorf, he wouldn’t let the king be murdered. Though she suspected that had more to do with her than with the morals of the situation.

Satisfied the princess would be protected should someone attempt to get at Ganondorf, Impa left the study. Zelda turned her attention back to the king; his face was still twisted into a grimace as not even sleep could bring him relief from the poison coursing through his veins.

Now all that could be done was to wait and hope it wasn’t too late for the antidote to work.

 

While Zelda had fallen asleep at some point during the night, leaning over to rest on Ganondorf’s chest, Link hadn’t slept at all. He was still sitting in the chair, sword once again in its sheath. He couldn’t rest, not while Impa had tasked him with guarding the princess and the Gerudo King.

A groan drew his attention, sapphire eyes flicking over to the couch, watching as golden red eyes blinked open slowly. The king looked confused at first, gaze landing first on Zelda before turning to roam around the room. Finally, those eyes landed on Link.

Not a word was spoken, but they communicated regardless. Gratitude from the king, acknowledgement from the knight. And perhaps there was even a bit of understanding.

Distrustful as he was towards Ganondorf’s true intentions, he would not stand by while the Gerudo King lay dying. Should their destiny take hold and it came time for him to die, he would die by Link’s hand and Link’s hand alone.


End file.
